THEY KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! (part1)
by Nemisis
Summary: Sorry about that first one that was a mistake, but thanks to those who reviewed it and said nothing but good, this is for you. And look soon to find out what happens next(this one will stay with the next one to so you could tthrought with no stopping.) Th


They Know Who You Are!  
  
Written by: NEMISIS  
  
"Hello freakers, you won't believe what I have found, its going to blow you away."  
Derek grins into the camera witch he holds up to his face.  
"Let me start from the begining.  
  
*Derek starts paceing as he starts the story, the screen enters a flash-back and you get   
a eagels eye view of a small town surrounded by miles of forest. The town is an old looking town,  
and everything in the town shows its age whether it is rust, peeled off paint,  
or just a dirt build up that hasen't been washed in years. The camera zooms to the Freaky Link crew,  
there all careing bags that contain there equipment, there had to leave the car because the road into   
the town was destroyed by tree roots coming out of the ground, but that didn't stop Derek from getting  
into town and finding out what are scaring the folks of this town.*  
  
*Derek & CO. reach a hotel to get some sleep before going out to investigate. Derek turns on the camera.*  
  
"Okay freaks I'm going to show you the E-mailed footage I reacived its a bit fuzzy." Derek turns on the footage.  
  
* What you see is a man in his early 30 hes sweaty and in a get hurry, he keeps looking over to his left while he talks.*  
  
Man:" Freaky links you gotta help me ( he looks to his left then back again) there out there,  
they followed me, oh god (he looks to his left again). I don't know what they want, please help me (there is a noise  
that sounds like broken glass, the man looks to his left) oh god, they know."  
  
* Right after he finshes that sentence a black streak zooms past the screen and when its   
gone ( which takes 1 second at the most) so is the man. Then your hear some things being trashed then the   
transmission statics out and the footage is finshed.*  
  
*Derek looks into the camera with wide horrifed eyes, then without saying a word he turns it off. Dereks goes  
into the bed pulls the covers over him and turns off the lamp thats on the table top next to the bed.*  
  
**Camera Fades To Black**  
*******************COMMERCIAL*BREAK*************************************************  
  
* After the commercial break you return to Derek and Jason arriving at the mans house (who E-mailed them). They   
knock on the door but no one answers.*  
  
Derek: Hey, mister its Freaky Links are you there  
  
(No answers, theres no noise inside of the house. Jason rings the door bell.)  
  
Jason: Hello!!  
  
( Theres still no answer. Then a males voice is heard from behind them.)  
  
Man: Hey, you with the cameras!  
  
(Derek and Jason turn around to face the man who is a teenager (around the age of 15 or 16). Hes is wearing black   
jean shorts that go beyond the knees and are a baggy fit, his T-shirt is also black with a cartoon like character with   
a skateboarding name inside an oval. His face is normal except he has a perced chin, his hair is an extremely black  
with a dark blue tint ( in other words very rebelious, very cool.).)  
  
Man: What are you doing, no one lives there any more, the guy died like 3 days ago.  
  
Derek: Are you serious,(Derek looks at Jason) thats when we recieved his E-mail.  
  
Jason: Can you tell us what happened to him?  
  
Man:(he looks around) Not here, just follow me in your car, I'll tell you when we get there.  
  
Jason:(looks at Derek) When we get where?  
  
(Derek shrugs his should but sees that the kid was already at his car, it was a old blue Camaro, a dull blue color   
with no rust. Derek and Jason got into there rent-a-car, which was a white Dodge van. They followed him for  
about 10 minutes until they reached a old 2 story white house. The kid invited Derek and Jason inside were they  
went to the living room were they sat down to begin there discussion.)  
  
Kid: Whats with the cameras, you don't look like reporters.  
  
Derek: Were not, we do his for are web site.(the kid gives him an akward face) What we do is solve stories that  
aren't usual, there, well...freaky you could say, then we show them to the veiwers of are web page.  
  
Jason: Its called Freaky Links. We came here because that man who died 3 days ago sent us an E-mail were  
he seemed to get attacked by something.  
  
Kid: Alright I'll tell you the what happened to him(Derek and Jason turn on there cameras) Okay my name is   
Matt, I'm 16 and work at a CD store. And that man you were talking about is Ken he was one of my dads   
friends, my parents are at his funeral. When the police found his body it was torn apart a real scary movie   
sceen.  
  
Derek: Do you know what did it to him?  
  
Matt: I think so.(gets up and goes into another room, Derek and Jason give each other a puzzled look. Matt  
comes back carrying a big black leather covered book.)This is what I think killed Ken.  
  
*Matt opens the dusty book to a page intitled The Jabraka. The picture at the bottom of the page shows the image   
of The Jabraka, it has a oval head and is tipped at the end near the nose and mouth area, its eyes are large and   
oval as well they are completely red and don't open all the way, it has a skinny body with huge arms and legs, its   
hands are large and have only four fingers which are sharply tipped at the ends, no finger nails just pointy finger  
tips its feet are much the same as the hands, and its entire body is black, blacker then the darkest night. The   
Jabraka is the same height as a grown human(6ft.).*  
  
( Derek and Jason arms are forming millions of goose bumps.)  
  
Jason: How are you so sure that this Jabraka thing did it.  
  
Matt: (Matt stares deep into Jasons eyes) because I was there I saw the whole thing!  
  
(Derek and Jasons eyes start to become wider with fear not knowing what will happen next.( And sorry to say   
neither will you.)  
  
*********Powerman5000 song*TheyKnowWhoYouAre*plays****************************************  
  
**Camera slowly fades to deep,Deep,DEEP black***************************************************  
  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...............................  
  
  



End file.
